comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
2014-01-15 - A walk in the park
Central Park is a Winter Wonderland. The grounds are snow-covered, and several people are enjoying the beauty of the park. A short, petite Japanese woman, bundled up in a fashionable pale pink coat, a white hat, and a grey scarf with tiny pink and white flowers decorating it watches a small group of children play in the snow, whooping and throwing packed snowballs t each other. Beside her, a Japanese man in a coat and business suit that screams 'bodyguard' stands, balancing lightly on the balls of his feet, his attention on everything around the woman, constantly scanning for threats. The pinky finger of his right glove flaps uselessly in the breeze, as if it is empty. She sips cocoa, her white-gloved hands wrapped around the cup. John has finally and fully healed from the incident with Ultron on Christmas day, As such he is currently running through the snow on the Sidewalk, chasing after a very large black Mastiff dog in a very very thick coat of fur. "Cyber you get back here!" John shouts out as Cyber is running along with John's hat in his mouth. Turning a Corner, the Large Dog suddenly sees the young Girl and the Man and, the dog tries to slams on the breaks. Well he tries to until he hits a Patch of Ice and is sends him sliding to the young Girl and the guard. John had just gotten around the corner as he yells, "Watch out!" John Horrified at the idea of Cyber slamming into someone given that the //dog// weighs like 350 pounds. But some how Cyber comes to a stop a few feet from the young girl as John struggles to catch up. "Cyber Give me My Hat back!" Kenji stiffens as the dog appears, stepping lightly between his charge and the 'animal'... in case. He doesn't reach for any weapons, though, simply... wary. Mariko watches with a small smile, though, peeking out from behind her bodyguard. Her size, bearing, and beauty makes her seem young, but her eyes... she is very much an adult, having run her family's business for over a decade now, and ...other, less savory businesses for a couple of years as well. Still. She has a sweet, kind expression and demeanor. She says something in Japanese to Kenji. "< Kenji-kun. It is just a dog.>" "< And Creed was just a man, Mariko-sama.>" his tone is respectful, yet reproachful. "< The Protector would be disappointed in me if I allow so much as a hair on your head to be damaged.>" As Cyber looks up to the man his eyes shine almost with some intelligence and he gives a very loud bark which makes the hat drop to the ground and then looks to the young girl behind the man as John comes up to Swat the back of Cyber's head lightly. "Cyber, Go chase your ball!" And pulling out a very large black Tennis ball he Show's it to the Dog and instantly Cyber barks and starts to Crouch down the way a dog would ready to play, and then John Tosses it as hard as he can making the Dog run through some deep snow Drifts to get it. Snatching his hat up he sees the two are Oriental and he bows with respect. "Forgive me. I hope he did not startle you two all that badly. He can be a handful when he's playing." John says in English hoping they can understand. The dog on the other hand will just plow through the snowbanks and over them with no issues almost like he was a bit of a Tank. Mariko laughs softly. "No, he did not startle me. Kenji is just jumpy." The bodyguard's expression is purposely mild. Mariko returns the bow politely. "He is a very large dog. You must be very good with them to handle him so well in a city." The Dog barrels through the Snow and after a few moments of digging he goes through the Snow and will come back with the ball in his muzzle allowing John to Throw it once more. "Oh yes, I put him through a very strict training Routine." John holds the Ball and then snaps his cold fingers with a down jerk of his and instantly Cyber whines and whimpers sitting down with a Whine. "He knows to Obey my orders." Cyber turns to look over at the young Girl and offers a Bark as if to say hello. Only to look to John once more getting Antsy before John once more throws the ball out into the Snow. "Fetch!" He yells as Cyber Once more goes barreling out into the Snow. It's a demonstration that he is well trained. Given the City and the number of people who might have issues with big dogs, it's best that John and Cyber //play// the obedience game perfectly to avoid officers having an issue. Mariko claps her hands, delighted at the 'dog' and his tricks. "He is wonderful," she says with a laugh. "May I pet him?" Kenji gives her a sharp look, but says nothing. As Cyber comes back he pants out as John lifts his hand up at Cyber when he comes back, Cyber drops the ball and he stands still shaking the snow out of his fur as John says, "Of course, just let him smell the back of your hand and he should allow you." And of course Cyber turns his head looking over at the Girl he offers a Bark and stands wagging what tail he has and then starts to sniff in her direction. Cyber will more then allow pettings to happen, his fur feels like the real thing as the Dog tries to lick and nuzzle the back of her hand. Mariko pets the 'dog' happily, rubbing behind Cyber's ears. "What type of dog is this?" she asks curiously. "" she asks her bodyguard idly. He nods once, but says nothing. "Tibetan Mastiff, Large fluffy coats. Great for the winter, horrible for the summer so I have to have him clipped very short mid to late spring." John says, and As Mariko rubs those years Cyber just whines and whimpers rolling over onto his back as that big fluffy dog just wiggles around. Thanks to a string pulled, John was able to get some details on a Breeder and some... proper papers for Identification. Including the ability to claim Cyber came from the highly reputable breeder. "He likes you!" John says, John hands the young girl the ball as he instantly gets Cyber's Attention to play fetch. Mariko nods. "" she orders Kenji in a tone that is only used by people in power. Lots of power, who know it and wield it as easy as most people breathe. The man nods again, filing away the order for later. Mariko throws the ball into the snow for the dog, smiling. Rolling over and away from the young girl he will turn around running behind John and dashing off into the Snow. John smiles, and takes note of the girl's authority over the man. He says nothing but does know a body guard when he sees one now, some of his training has come in handy. Cyber comes back fairly Quickly with the ball in his mouth and drops it on the ground in front of Mariko wagging his tail barking loud enough for it to be easily heard. "They can be quiet fierce when needed, but also extremely docile." Mariko nods, throwing the ball again. "Fierce does not frighten me," the slight woman says with a smile, thinking of someone in particular who fits that description quite well. Of course when Cyber returns this time he more or less tackles John with a leap all but sending him landing into the Snow "Cyber you crazy Dog!" And instantly starts to Lick and shower John with Kisses to the Face. "Your Gonna freeze my face off!" he says laughing and after a Bit Cyber does get up as he Grabs hold of the ball and putting his strength into it and throwing it nice and hard for him to Run off. "The breed is very smart and they think for themselves and can sense danger very acutely. Tibetan mastiffs were originally used to guard the livestock and they are very good with other animals and they love children." John says with fondness. The heart of the Yakuza nods slightly. Her bodyguard steps closer suddenly, his hand on her arm. "" Kenji says quietly. "" Mariko's eyes close for a moment, and then she glances in the direction he indicates. "" She smiles at the kid and his dog. "That is good. You should be very proud of how well he is trained. This shows great skill on your behalf." The talk in Japanese catches John's attention as Cyber returns and starts looking around. Unlike a regular dog, the disguised Bio-suit is alot smarter. And with some people looking over in their direction, Cyber turns his attention to them and bares his teeth growling. A touch on Cyber's head makes him settle down, and in a whisper he says "Like I said, very acute danger sense." Cyber sits down and seems to go into guard mode at this point. The praise from the young lady makes John smile, it means their act is getting better. "I am. He's a good and trusted friend. Saved my live more then once, would be robbers, or attackers." And he kneels down to Ruffle his fur coat. Kenji nods slightly, releasing Mariko's arm. Mariko pointedly ignores her rival syndicates men. Impolite, which bothers her, but necessary. "He is a very good dog," she says. The other men draw closer. The one in the middle smirks. "" Kenji scowls, a hand moving into his coat. "" The three laugh. "" John and Cyber seem to tense up, the two don't want to merge out here in the open. At night with few people around, but here during the day when you have who knows else is recording pictures. John and Cyber will do what is needed to protect people. The Tones in the voice make him tense, narrowing his eyes as, he avoids making any threatening movements. The Dog how ever when the men approach will be greeted with bared teeth and eyes that glare with a challenge, standing on all fours Cyber simple growls. He is not on a chain, so there would be no way for John to reel him in, That Thick fur coat might all seem like it would offer protection against knives. In all Cyber stands there baring his teeth in a classic canine warning, to stay away from his master. It is Mariko who responds to the men, however, the sweet young woman gone, her face a cold mask of emotionless, deadly promise. "" she asks coldly. "" The men shift uncomfortably. "" one of them asks. The slight, low scrape of a blade being partially drawn from within a coat is heard from Kenji. "" he comments idly. "" Mariko smiles, only it is no longer a pretty smile of a young woman in snow... but a predatory one. "" Two of the three immediately bow, speaking low apologies. The third looks disgusted with his companions, but is beginning to back away anyway. As the sound of a knife being drawn catches John a little off guard, and John comes to place his hand in Cyber's Collar and the Dog growls and makes a little lunge as if he is ready to be set free and attack. He barks flashing those teeth, his bark loud enough to draw a lot of attention from the area for those who are here. Once the guy has backed off far enough, John and Cyber relax. Cyber more so when John pets his side and eases him. "I get the impression I am better off not knowing what that was about. Hopefully nothing to serious." John says as Cyber sits down to watch the men after they have backed off. Kenji slides his tanto back fully into its sheathe as the other men depart, his expression serious. Mariko's icey expression melts as the men leave the area, and turns back to Cyber. "You were a very good dog," she says, smiling, then looks to John. "He is very good. Very controlled, and protective. You are a lucky boy." With a smile John relaxes as Cyber comes up and turns around. And then canting his head to the side Cyber's left eye seems to blink as he pants out and then Jhon just rubs his head and ears making him Whine. "Yes, luckier then you might realize. Just remember all dog's are unique. Cyber was the runt of his litter, they tend to be smarter than their siblings." As John exhales. "If you don't mind, I really should get back home. we been out most of the day and I am starting to freeze inside." He bows with Respect to the pair as Cyber Barks out a few times to head off to pick up his ball.